callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Davis Family Vacation
"Davis Family Vacation" is the eighth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that takes place after "Mind the Gap". Characters *Mr. Davis (playable, killed) *Mrs. Davis (killed) *Sarah Davis (killed) *Two Inner Circle members. Plot Mr. Davis turns on his video camera and films his wife and daughter on the pavement (sidewalk) in London. His wife and his daughter, Sarah, mention their destination for the day, Big Ben. Filled with excitement, Sarah runs toward a flock of pigeons on the corner of the pavement and spins around, laughing. A truck stops around the corner and two Russians dismount and run away. Shortly after, the truck explodes, killing the family. The truck releases gas, being part of a series of chemical attacks across Europe, triggering the next step of World War III. Video 400px Gallery Videocam turned on Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Sarah and Mrs Davis screenshot Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Sarah and Mrs Davis looking at big ben Davis Family Vacation MW3.png London alleyway and pedestrians Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Truck carrying dirty bomb Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Sarah running towards truck bomb Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Truck bomb detonating Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Toxic gas being released Davis Family Vacation MW3.png Transcript Trivia *It is possible to skip the mission if the player considers its content offensive, with no harm to campaign progress, much like "No Russian" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This level was shown during the IGN Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 live stream. *It is also the first mission in which players control somebody who has no apparent connection to any government or military organization whatsoever. *By 2016, Big Ben would've been renamed the Elizabeth Tower, to celebrate Queen Elizabeth II's Diamond Jubilee. *All of the parking meters have U.S. Dollar pricing on them. *The player cannot survive the explosion, even if the player backs up all the way. *If the player turns around and looks at the other pavement after the truck stops, they can see a dead person on the ground and a lady trying to walk over it. *The level is not selectable from the level select menu, taking place within "Mind the Gap". *Sarah is the youngest character in the Call of Duty series to be killed on-screen. *The player cannot cross the road. *It is possible to "aim" with the camera by pressing the aim button. *When the truck stops by and the player manages to get to the barriers, the explosion will cause the camera to clip from the barriers. *It is easier on the Wii version to see through the gas, due to graphical limitations. *The actual file for "Davis Family Vacation" starts at the crash on "Mind the Gap" hence there being one intel required to be found during the gas attack scene. *If the player kills the police or the SAS operators and swap any of their weapons right before the screen turns black, the player can use the weapon. None of the cars will explode if shot at and if the player kills any of the civilians and the two Inner Circle members that were in the truck, they will get the "civilian killed" message. *The civilians' screams are reused from "No Russian". *In the map, Sanctuary, there are three grassy spots. If the player lies down in the grass, they will hear Sarah and Mrs. Davis repeating quotes from the level. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:Campaign Category:Levels